Shooting Stars
by counting ufos
Summary: Based on a weird dream I had. Ice cream kisses, shooting stars, and awkward proposals. What's not to love? [DMOC] R


Okay. Funny story, really. I woke up this morning (noon) and I remembered this really awkward dream I had. Funnily enough, it was Harry Potter-esque, so I decided to write a fanfic about it. It's pretty much DMOC, the OC's name being Meghan. This whole thing I wrote is based on a teensy little dream I had and I'll explain which part was the dream at the bottom. It's pretty weird.

This will be a one-shot.

Disclaimer: All HP Characters and what not belong to JK. The character, Meghan, belongs to me.

-----------------------------

It was early July, and the weather was dreadful. The blazed down on the inhabitants of Wiltshire, England. Meghan wasn't one to complain, however. You see, Meghan Robin had just completed her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her seventeenth birthday was just the day before, so now she could legally do magic. She cast cooling spells on herself when she went outdoors and cast them on her bedroom as well.

Meghan woke up early that morning so she could properly ready herself for her date that afternoon. Many girls were very jealous of her; she was seeing the infamous, yet handsome, Draco Malfoy. Smiling, she stood in front of the mirror and examined her appearance. Her chestnut brown hair came to her shoulders; it was perfectly straight. Her eyes were a mixture of about every color: blue, green, brown, and gold. I guess you could call it hazel. She put her hair in a half-ponytail and began to apply coconut lotion to her lightly tanned face, arms, and hands.

She walked to her wardrobe to search for something to wear. She pushed aside her Ravenclaw school uniforms, and looked for something casual, yet nice, to wear. Deciding on a yellow tank top, a short sleeved white button up shirt, and a denim skirt, Meghan checked herself in the mirror once again. Smiling, satisfied, she put on yellow flip-flops and went downstairs.

Meghan grabbed an apple off of the counter, washed it, and walked towards the door. "Mom!" she called out. "I'm going to meet Draco, I'll be back by dinner!" She opened to door, cast a cooling charm on herself, and walked out into the hot July sun. Meghan was planning on meeting Draco in a park outside of Wiltshire at about noon. Glancing down at her watch, Meghan saw that she had 45 minutes to get to the park. Without an Apparating License, it would take a good amount of time to get to the park.

After about 50 minutes of walking, Meghan arrived at the park, and saw her man standing by the fountain, the place they agreed to meet. He didn't see her coming, so she took the time to look at him. His silver blonde hair hung loosely around his forehead. His eyes shone silver in the sunlight. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt that clung to his figure and showed his defined chest and abdomen, as well as khaki shorts and flip-flops.

Draco finally looked over and saw her. He smiled at her and she walked towards him. He wrapped an arm around Meghan's waist and kissed her. "Hey beautiful," he whispered.

"Hey cutie," she said jokingly, kissing him on the nose. "So what are we doing today?"

He shrugged. "Whatever you want to do."

Meghan pondered for a moment and said, "Well, we could get some ice cream or something."

Draco nodded. "Sounds good to me."

They walked away from the fountain with their arms around each other's waists. They stopped at an ice-cream shop in the town square and purchased two peanut butter chocolate ice cream cones.

Draco and Meghan sat on a bench to eat their ice creams. Meghan looked over at Draco and saw that he had ice cream on his cheek. She giggled lightly and Draco raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Draco, you've got ice cream on your cheek," she chuckled.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Then I'll just go get a napkin, shall I?"

Meghan shook her head and said, "No I've got a better idea." She leaned over and kissed the ice cream from his cheek, then turned to kiss him on the lips. He made to deepen the kiss, but Meghan broke away. "Draco, dear, we're in public!"

He rolled his eyes again and they continued to eat their ice cream in silence.

While they ate their ice cream, Draco thought about the girl sitting next to him. She was a year younger than him, meaning she wouldn't see him at school next year. Therefore it was lucky that they lived close to each other and could see each other more often. Draco began to think back to when they met. Meghan had become the Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team and they were playing in a match against Slytherin. Racing for the Snitch, the two Seekers ended up colliding and falling to the ground. Whilst lying on the ground, Draco saw how beautiful Meghan was and wanted to get to know her better. They began meeting in the library and doing homework together, helping each other on their weaker subjects. Eventually, they both noticed that they had feelings for the other person, but didn't know how to show it. It wasn't a big deal for a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin to like each other, but they were still unsure. Then, on Valentine's Day, Draco told Meghan to meet him by the lake underneath the beech tree. He had set up a little picnic for them, where he told Meghan of his feelings for her and they shared their first kiss.

Draco was surprised that she had returned his feelings, especially because of what happened at the end of his sixth year. Even though he didn't kill Dumbledore, people treated him like a criminal. Snape was still in hiding, but McGonagall, regrettably, let Draco come back for his seventh year.

Draco was scared for Meghan. He didn't know how to tell her that he had received the Dark Mark shortly after graduation. He kept it well concealed with some make up charms, but it still burned when he was needed. Voldemort would see Meghan as a weakness and he would use her against Draco.

Draco also had in interesting revelation. During the time that he was away from Meghan, he realized that he was in love with her, but he didn't think that he could tell her. He also tried to deny it, so that he could end it with her easier.

That was why he planned for them to meet today. He had to end it because he was a Death Eater and he couldn't let Voldemort find out about her. Draco was going to wait until later to tell her, though. He wanted to enjoy this last day with Meghan as much as he could.

"Draco, what are you thinking about?" came Meghan's voice from beside him.

"Just thinking about you, darling," he responded, truthfully.

She giggled and leaned against him, and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on," he said. "Let's find something to do. Anything."

Meghan noticed the desperation in voice and frowned at him. "Draco, what's wrong?"

Draco shook his head. "Nothing, Meghan. Let's just go."

Meghan continued to wonder what was on Draco's mind for the rest of the day. Though Draco would never admit it to anyone else except Meghan, they did a lot of Muggle things that day. They got pictures together in those little photo booths; they saw a scary movie where Meghan kept hiding her face in Draco's shoulder whenever something scary happened.

Before Draco knew it, he was walking Meghan home and what he had to do was weighing down on his heart. He put a hand in his pocket and felt a box there, one that he almost forgot about.

They stopped outside of Meghan's front door. "Draco, would you like to come inside?"

Draco looked into Meghan's beautiful eyes and felt his heart lurch. _I...I guess I can do this tomorrow_, he decided in his mind.

He nodded and she turned to lead him inside. "Wait, Meghan." She turned back around, with an inquisitive look. "I want to give you something, for your birthday."

Meghan grinned. "I told you that you didn't have to get me anything, Draco."

He smiled back weakly. "Come here," he murmured. She stepped closer as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a long box. He opened it to reveal a silver necklace. It was actually a heart-shaped locket. The heart was silver as well and around the edge of the heart were small rubies, Meghan's birthstone. "Turn around," he whispered.

She turned around and moved her hair out of the way. Draco clasped the locket on and turned Meghan around to face him. "Does it open?" she asked.

Draco nodded and as Meghan went to open it, he grabbed her hand. "Not now, do it when...when I'm not around."

Meghan frowned at him again, then shrugged. She kissed him. "Thank you, Draco. This is the best birthday present I've ever gotten." She kissed him again and he kissed her back passionately. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth willingly. Their tongues danced and battled. Draco eventually broke the kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers and they both breathed in deeply. "Would you like to come inside now?" Meghan breathed.

"Sure," he whispered back. Meghan grabbed his hand and led him to the front door. She did a quick security spell and they were soon in the Robins' kitchen.

"Want anything to eat? Drink?" Meghan asked.

"Firewhiskey?" Draco said playfully, with a small grin.

Meghan laughed. "How about a butterbeer?" she said, handing him a bottle.

They drank their butterbeers in silence. Now he really wished he had gone through with the break-up. He wrote a letter to Meghan, shrunk it, and put it inside her locket. If she read it while they were still together, it wouldn't make any sense. He cursed his weakness and decided to deal with it the next time they saw each other. He looked up to see Bella reading a note, and panicked, thinking it was the one he had written.

She waved the note at him and said, "My parents left me a note. They're going to be gone for the next couple of days. They have some sort of Auror mission thing and they won't tell me at all about it." she pouted. Meghan's parents were successful Aurors and worked for the Ministry. "Draco, would you like to stay the night? I hate being home by myself."

Draco considered her for a moment. He didn't think that she wanted to go THAT far with him, that she just wanted someone to hold her in the night. He knew he would if he felt that way about being home alone.

"Sure," he smiled at her. "I'll stay with you."

She smiled back and finished her butterbeer. "What do you want to do, then?" Meghan looked at her watch. It read 7:45. "Do you want to eat something? I'm not a bad cook, you know."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Should I be a tad bit afraid right now?"

Meghan swatted him on the arm. "Don't be a baby." She began rummaging through her cabinets. "How about..."

"Meghan?" She looked up at Draco. "You can do magic legally now. Why don't you just conjure something up?"

Meghan looked scandalized. "Draco! There's no fun in conjuring things up! Cooking is an art, you know."

He put up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. I'm sure you are a fabulous cook. Don't mind me, I'll just go...read or...something." He turned and walked to the Robins' study, where they had a lot of books, Muggle and Magic.

After half an hour, Draco smelled an enticing aroma coming from the kitchen. Curious, he got up to investigate.

He walked in to see Meghan, bent over pots on the stove, with her hair up in a ponytail and a sweat breaking out on her forehead. She was smiling satisfactorily.

She turned around and jumped when she saw Draco standing there, looking amused. "Well, don't you look a bit frazzled?" he joked.

Meghan rolled her eyes at him and told him to set the table. When she saw that he had conjured up two candles Meghan raised her eyebrows at him. She also noticed a lovely centerpiece on the table as well as a white lace tablecloth. She laughed. "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

He laughed with her. "I just wanted it to look nice. Guess I got a bit carried away?"

She walked up to him, put her arms around his neck and said, "It looks lovely Draco." She kissed him.

"Just like you," he responded with another kiss. They parted and he asked, "So what did you whip up, m'lady?"

"Spaghetti, with homemade sauce. It's a secret family recipe." Meghan walked over to the table with the pot of pasta and began to dish it onto the plates. Draco pulled out her chair for her, then pushed it in once she sat down. "Thanks, you're such a gentleman," she said mockingly.

"You're lucky I didn't let you just fall onto the ground," he told her with a serious face, although there was laughter in his eyes.

"No, you're lucky that I'm letting you stay here," she always had to get in the final word. Draco laughed and they began to eat their meals.

After dinner, Draco looked up at Meghan with a satisfied expression on his face. "Meghan, that was delicious."

"Thanks, I knew you'd think so," she said with a smug smile. "Now would you like dessert?"

"All right. I think if I can survive one of your meals, I can at least survive dessert," he said jokingly.

Meghan rolled her eyes and brought their plates to the kitchen and Draco got up as well. While Meghan was getting dessert ready, Draco washed the plates, with magic of course.

After dessert (cannolis) Meghan grabbed a blanket and led Draco out to her backyard. She laid the blanket down, sat on it, and motioned for Draco to sit down as well. He sat behind her, with a leg on each side of her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She leaned back against him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Why'd you want to come out here, Meg?" he asked softly.

"Just wait for it, Draco." No sooner than she had finished her reply that Draco saw it; a shooting star, followed by several others. They were streaking across the sky with such speed that Draco almost thought that it was a trick of the light. "Isn't it beautiful?" he heard Meghan whisper.

"Just like you," he murmured back, repeating what he told her earlier. She turned around and began another heated kiss.

Several moments later, Meghan jumped up, grabbed Draco's hand and led him back to the house. She practically dragged him upstairs and into her bedroom. They picked up where they left off. They were both getting pretty carried away, touching each other here and there. Soon Draco noticed that Meghan was just in her underwear and Draco was without shirt.

He looked into Meghan's eyes and asked her, skeptically, "Are you sure about this, Meghan?"

Meghan thought for a moment, then her eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm sorry, Draco! I'm not ready, I shouldn't have led you on!" she sobbed.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. "Meghan, it's okay, I understand," he told her soothingly. "Why don't we just...go to sleep, okay?"

Meghan nodded and got up to put on pajamas. Draco conjured up a pair of plain black pajama pants and pulled them on. Meghan had on blue plaid pants and a white tank top. Her eyes were still red. Draco pulled her into a hug and told her that everything was okay.

They moved to the bed and got comfortable. Meghan laid on her side with her back against Draco's chest. He had an arm wrapped protectively around her waist. He kissed her behind her ear and whispered, "Good night, Meghan."

"Good night, Draco," she muttered sleepily.

They both fell asleep instantly, undisturbed, and peacefully.

The sun began to creep on Meghan's face through her window, waking her up. She stretched lazily, then noticed the empty space next to her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around her room. At the foot of the bed, Draco was pacing, and clutching his left forearm. Confused, Meghan moved to the end of the bed and put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped, and she asked, "Draco, what's the matter? What happened to your arm?"

She looked into his eyes and saw guilt, anger, and sadness. He looked away, sighed, and dropped his right hand from his left forearm. There, burnt a sickly black on his arm, was the Dark Mark. Meghan gasped and looked at him with fear.

"Meghan, let me explain..." he said pleadingly.

She shook her head and moved away.

"Meghan, please..."

"How long, Draco?"

"What?"

"How long have you had that...the Dark M-mark?" she said tremulously.

He looked down at his feet. "Graduation," he muttered.

"When were you planning on telling me?" she asked, starting to get angry.

He sighed again. "Yesterday."

She looked confused. "Then why didn't you?"

"Meghan, I couldn't. See, I had this plan, where I was going to break up with you yesterday. I couldn't go through with it. I can't lose you, Meghan. I can't," he said with desperation in his voice.

Meghan had a fierce look in her eyes. "Why did you want to break up with me in the first place?"

Draco looked at his Dark Mark with contempt. "The Dark Lord would use you against me. He's not stupid, you know. He would figure out that we were seeing each other and he would probably kill you, because you are a weakness to me. I'm sorry, Meghan."

Meghan's eyes softened. "Why did you do it? Why did you join them?"

Draco sighed, dreading the question he knew that would come up sooner or later. "My father got out of Azkaban. I was surprised to see him at my Graduation. You see, my seventh year was the best year I've had at Hogwarts. I was out of the clutches of my father, the Dark Lord couldn't touch me there, and, most importantly, I met you. When I saw him, I was going to try everything I could to resist him and resist the Dark Mark. However, he threatened my life, and he said that he would kill the person that meant most to me; you. He said that he had learned a thing or two about Legilimency from Snape and that he would figure out who it was. My mother was already dead, so I needn't worry about her. He said that if I gave in and I got the Dark Mark then you would be safe. Now, I don't trust my father as far as I can throw him, so I learned Occlumency to keep him out of my thoughts, and to keep you safe. You see, Meghan, I did this to keep you safe. It was for you."

Meghan looked at him incredulously. "Why couldn't you just run away? Then you wouldn't have that disgusting thing on your arm and you wouldn't have a deranged man for a master!"

Draco growled. "Meghan, it wasn't that easy! I was cornered! I had no where to go. I was cut off from my Gringotts account. I had no one to run to."

"You could have come to me! Draco, were you really that dense that you couldn't think about that? We would have taken you in and my family would have protected you!"

"Meghan, please! I didn't want you or your family to get involved. If my father figured out, and he would have, where I was then your whole family, not to mention me, would be dead."

Meghan sniffed. "I'm sorry, Draco. I'm so sorry!" She threw her arms around him and he hugged her back. "Why was it hurting earlier?"

"I'm being summoned," he said stiffly.

She pulled back and looked at him. "But Draco, if you don't go then won't you be killed?"

"Probably," he responded, his voice full of disdain.

"Draco, go! I don't want you to be killed, please, I don't care that you're a Death Eater, just go!" Meghan urged him to go, but he wouldn't move.

Draco's eyes were fixed on the window. "There's no need. They're already here." He marched towards the window and saw about a dozen Death Eaters accompanying a tall figure in black robes.

"What?!" Meghan shrieked. "What do you mean they're here?!" She ran over to the window and looked out. "Oh Merlin, is that...You-Know-Who with them?"

Draco nodded and grabbed his wand from Meghan's desk. Meghan did the same and turned to Draco, asking him what they should do.

"I don't know, Meghan. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let you get involved with this." He looked into her eyes. "I love you, Meghan."

Meghan's heart skipped a beat. "I love you too, Draco." The shared a final kiss as Meghan's bedroom door was blasted open.

"Well, well, well." Meghan gasped when she saw the snakelike features of Lord Voldemort as he walked into her bedroom. His red eyes fixed on Meghan. "Wow, Draco. She's a fine looking young woman."

Draco sneered at him but didn't say anything. There were two Death Eaters standing in the doorway, so Draco assumed that the rest were elsewhere in the house, looking for others.

"Crabbe, Goyle, I'll leave you two to deal with them." Voldemort began to make his way out of the bedroom when Meghan screamed for him to stop.

She was on her knees, with her hands clasped in front of her. She did not want to die, not one bit. "Please, have mercy! Don't kill me, I'll do anything! Anything!" she yelled hysterically. She didn't see the incredulous look on Draco's face.

Voldemort walked over to where she was kneeling. He considered her for a long moment, then said, "Be my wife."

Draco's anger rose and he was about to protest when Meghan muttered a barely audible, "Fine."

Voldemort looked extremely pleased. He smirked and said, "Very well. I will round up my Death Eaters and we shall be on our way." He swept from the room with his robe billowing behind him. Crabbe and Goyle followed suit.

Meghan looked very confused. "Draco, what just happened?"

Draco scowled a little. "Well, we were about to be killed when the Dark Lord proposed to you. Very interesting situation, if you ask me."

Meghan stood. "Draco I'm so sorry! I just...I didn't want to be killed! I did it for us! I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Draco, and I didn't want us to get killed."

Draco still looked contemptuous. "Well, it looks like you'll be spending the rest of your life with the Dark Lord."

Meghan put her head in her hands. "What have I done?!" she wailed.

Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Meghan, it's okay. I'm sorry, it's not your fault. That was very brave, what you did. People don't usually stand up to the Dark Lord like that."

She let out a mirthless laugh. "I didn't stand up to him. I begged for mercy and he only agreed because I'm good looking."

He grinned weakly. "That you are, Meghan." He kissed her forehead lightly.

"But Draco, what are they going to do with you?"

"That I do not know. I suppose I'll stick with this whole Death Eater thing. Maybe if I kill enough Muggles I'll get to be the Best Man at the wedding," he said with humor.

"Draco! That is not funny!" she chastised him, giggling lightly. She sobered instantly, however. "Oh Merlin, I can't believe I agreed to marry You-Know-Who!"

At that moment, someone stormed into the room looking exceptionally angry. Meghan backed into a corner and Draco stood a couple of meters in front of her. Lucius Malfoy looked like someone had set fire to his house.

He spotted Draco and stormed over to him, not noticing Meghan cowering in the corner. "Draco! What is this I hear about the Dark Lord asking some little girl to be his wife?!"

Draco, finding the whole thing rather humorous, began to chortle. "It's true father. Mrs. Voldemort is over there," he pointed to the corner where Meghan was.

Lucius turned his gaze to Meghan and sneered at her. "I see." He glared for a second longer then stormed from the room.

Meghan was looking very depressed, so Draco walked over to her. "Meghan, it's okay. It's for the best."

"How can you say that, Draco?" she whispered.

"Well, I'll still be able to see you. And we're not dead. That's a plus, no?"

"I can't do this, Draco. I love you too much."

"I love you too, Meghan. You can do this, trust me. I know these things." Meghan looked at him questioningly and he bent to whisper in her ear. "I happen to correspond often with Potter. He said that in no time, the Dark Lord will be destroyed. And you'll be free. No strings attached."

Meghan smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss. "Come on, Draco. I have a wedding to plan." she said, finally starting to see the humor.

Draco chuckled and together, they walked out of the Robins' house.

-----------

------

-----------

------

-----------

A/N: yeah i know all of you are prolly like WTF. okay, the dream i had was where i woke up (in my dream) and i saw draco (who wouldn't dream of that:D) walking by my bed clutching his arm and that there was a dark mark there. then, voldeh came in and was ordering for us to be killed and then i begged for mercy and he said 'be my wife.' the rest i made up.

so, basically, my mom thinks i have mental problems. after i woke up i told her, 'mom i had this dream where lord voldemort proposed!' and she was like '...yeah...'

please review. it'll make me feel bubbleh. also, let me know if you want some sort of sequel, you know the wedding and all that fun stuff.

i really want to know what my subconscious is trying to tell me.

ALSO, any Rush fans should be extremely jealous because i just got back from their show and it was phenomenal.


End file.
